Alpha Identity: UNCUT
by Sonic Remix
Summary: A rewrite of Alpha Identity, written into the Sonic X universe. A vampire comes seeking Sonic out for a reason, but why? SONADOW
1. Seeker of the Darkness

Chronicles of the King: Episode 01
    "Alpha Identity"
    written by Shayne Thames
    Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica ª and SEGA
    Shalita Ranay, Shaetore Valcena and Piro Edge is ª 2003 S.R. Thames
    Before we begin:
    I decided I wanted to rewrite this story. I didn't care for how I
    wrote it the first time and also decided I wanted to write this in the
    Sonic X universe. So here we go!
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Chapter 1: Seeker of the Darkness
    There he stood in a field. There was a large bolder, the grass
    blowing gently in the night breeze. He watched as the moon began to
    rise. There was something strange about this night that he just
    couldn't put his finger on. He began to turn and head home. Behind him,
    a silent figure stood, suprising him. Before he could
    say a word, she stepped towards him. She was a beautiful chipmunk with
    long blond hair. Her eyes were strange to him, a piercing amber with
    slitted red pupils. He opened his mouth to say something, but was
    silenced by a kiss from her. He felt unable to move, enchanted by her
    somehow. Her head moved down, kissing his chin, and his neck. She opened
    her mouth, where two sharp fangs appeared, ready to sink into his heated
    flesh...
    Sonic sat up up in bed, waking up from the nightmare. His fur was
    saturated with his own sweat, and his hand patted along his neck, making
    sure that it was ONLY a nightmare. He panted a bit, his heart still
    racing. That was the 5th time in a row this week he's had that nightmare.
    This was starting to get monotonous, and he was sure his lack of
    sleep in the morning will earn him a bit of 'advice' from his friends...
    * * *
    Dr. Eggman was thinking. He just HAD to find a way to take over the
    world without his plans backfiring. So far, everytime he tried assembling
    the Chaos Emeralds, something would happen that would endanger his own
    life. The first time was when the power of the Emeralds took over his
    E-99 robot that practicly killed Sonic. If it wasn't for that kid Chris,
    Sonic might of still been dead, but then so would the rest of the world.
    The second time was when the monster, Chaos, that he had released
    from the Master Emerald, turned upon him and destroyed all of Station
    Square. But it took Sonic's pure heart to heal the beast of all his anger.
    And the last time, that wretched Shadow betrayed him and tried to kill
    EVERYONE on the Earth, including himself. But once again, it took the kind
    hearts of Sonic and his friends to make Shadow see the error of his ways
    and save everyone.
    But now Eggman had to think, running a search on his computers. His
    absolute genius HAD to come up with SOMETHING. Even the petty squabbling
    of his two robots, Decoe and Bocoe, did not help matters, and tried to ignore
    them as much as possible.
    "Perhaps Dr. Eggman should build a space station large enough to take
    over the planet," Bocoe suggested.
    "He's already done that! Twice!" Decoe pointed out,
    poking Bocoe's head. Perhaps what Dr. Eggman needs is a GIANT
    phoenix to try and take over."
    "A giant phoenix?! What, a giant water lizard wasn't bad
    enough? That's even worse!" Bocoe argued.
    An oil can smashed into Bocoe's head. "SILENCE!!!!" Eggman
    yelled. Having been the one to throw the can, he sat back down,
    rubbing at his temples. Here he was, high in the mountians, just trying to
    get away from all the commotion of his past schemes. He didn't need those two
    to make things any worse.
    At that moment, an alarm went off, and tghe room started to flash with
    red alert lights. Bocoe and Decoe looked up at the lights and rushed to their
    stations. "Dr. Eggman, sir! There's an intruder entering through corridor 5-B!"
    Decoe told him.
    "Send out the E-1000s, make sure the fool is obliterated! Bocoe, display
    corridor images on screen," Eggman ordered.
    Bocoe input some commands, and multiple images appear on
    the main viewer. There wasn't any movement at first. Then, E-1000
    robots entered the halls. They stood, as if waiting for something
    that wasn't there. Suddenly, an E-1000 turned and fired at
    something in the darkness. There was nothing, and then Eggman
    caught a glimsp of a shadow, moving very swiftly across one of
    the monitors. In seconds, the robots in that section of the
    corridors was destroyed. Eggman wondered if Sonic has here on an
    assult to his base, but he quickly shook that thought out of
    his head. No, that was not in the hedgehog's nature to attack
    his base unprovoked. But who else could move so quickly?
    More and more robots fell between each camera view.
    "Dr. Eggman!" Decoe called to him. "The intruder is making
    his way up the mechalift. He's headed for the control room!"
    The doors of the control room practicly exploded off its
    hydralics and went sailing across the room. Eggman yelled and
    ducked out of the way as it smashed into the control panel. He
    got up, staring towards the doorway very angrily. "WHO'S THERE?!
    How DARE YOU?!"
    A female chipmunk with blond hair and amber eyes stepped
    forward. "I'd care to watch your mouth if I were you, Dr. Eggman."
    "How dare you speak to Dr Eggman like that!" Decoe retorted.
    "Yea, who do you think you are, lady?" Bocoe demanded.
    She chuckled ever so softly. "I am Lady Valcena of the Eternal
    Darkness kingdom."
    Eggman's face faultered ever so slightly. "The...."
    His face became unreadable by anyone, but he did seem to turn
    a shade paler. "That makes you-"
    "A vampire?" she teased with a hiss in her voice, fangs
    gleaming in the red flashing light. "I'm most known as Queen Shaetore."
    "And what business do you have here, Lady Valcena?" Eggman
    swallowed, trying to get a grip.
    "A partnership, an agreement," she told him.
    Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe blinked at her, confused.
    She sighed. "You want global domination? I want food. You and I can
    both benifent mutually from a partnership."
    "And what can I possibly do that would help YOU?" Eggman asked,
    perfectly aware of a Queen Vampire's abilities, as much as he hated
    to admit it.
    "Simple," she said, and held out her hand. In it formed a glowing
    pink ball. "This orb belonged to the former Alpha leader of my
    vampires. Now unlike myself, the Alphas are a line of goody two-shoes that
    feed off the sick or dying. My people deserve better. Now here's where
    things get a little hairy. The little blinklight here recently detected the
    existance of another Alpha, yet to be revealed. This could be trouble for
    both of us unless I get to him first."
    "And you need me because..."
    Shaetore smirked. "The only canidates capable of containing Alpha
    genes are in a small band of furries that appeared on this planet."
    Dr. Eggman slammed his fist against his chair. "Sonic or one of his
    friends is an Alpha vampire?!"
    Shaetore smirked. "Yes, and if you can provide the location of their
    wherabouts, I shall personally find them, and take
    them back to the Eternal Darkness. And this world will be yours."
    Dr. Eggman smirked, intrigued by the idea. What did he have to lose?
    * * *
    Sonic's head fell face down in his bowl of cerial, and he
    sputtered awake, coughing a bit. Crispy rice and milk stuck to
    his face and he grabbed a power towel to wipe off the stuff.
    "Sonic, are you okay?" Chris Thorndyke asked. Chris was a
    human boy, about 12 years old, and felt like the luckiest kid
    alive, because his best friend in the world was Sonic the Hedgehog,
    who lived with him in his mansion home.
    Sonic stifled a yawn. "Yea, I'm fine, Chris. just-"
    Sonic yawned again. "-need to wake up..."
    Across the table, Amy Rose glared at him. "Sonic, have you
    been up all night watching the TV again?"
    Sonic opened his mouth to say something with Tails walked
    right by behind him saying, "Naw, he had another nightmare. Heard him yelping."
    "Tails!" Sonic glared at him. Many of the others looked at him
    groaning in exasperation.
    "Again?!" Amy complained.
    "That's the 5th time this week!" Ella scolded.
    "You really need to lay off the late-night snacking, Sonic,"
    Chuck told him.
    "Guys guys!" Sonic waved his hands up in defense. "Its no big
    deal, geez!"
    "Maybe one night, but this is the 5th TIME," Chris pointed out.
    "SO what am I supposed to do about it?" Sonic asked.
    Chuck got up and sat closer to Sonic. "You can tell us what the
    dream was about. Was it the same dream? Or multiple dreams?"
    Sonic sighed, giving up. He knew his friends would only push the
    subject until he talked. "Its the same dream every night...this woman
    appears in a moonlit field...and she comes so close to me....I can't run...
    she's a bloodsucking monster...when she tries to bite, I wake up."
    Amy gasped. "That's awful!"
    "That's scary!" Cream shivered.
    "Chaaao," Cheese agreed.
    A sudden chill ran up Sonic's spine, one noticable enough to grab
    Chris's attention. "Hey Sonic, you okay?"
    "I'm fine!" Sonic snapped. Chris was taken aback but his sudden
    attitude change.
    Sonic realized what he did and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Chris.
    I'm....I'm just tired..."
    Sonic excused himself and went outside to perch on his favorite
    sunning spot on the roof.
    "Um...did anyone else find that a little weird?" Chris asked.
    "That WAS weird. I never seen Sonic act like that. Its as if
    he was....uh..." Tails said, trying to think of the right word to finish
    that statement.
    "...'spooked'?" Chris ventured.
    They all looked at each other. What was it that could spook
    SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?
    Sonio dozed off for about an hour, and woke when he felt the
    air turn cooler and realized that the sky was turning dark. He
    looked up, expecting maybe a raincloud or two, but there wasn't
    a cloud in the sky. He then saw where a celestrial event was occuring:
    a solar eclipes.
    Sonic leaped off from the roof and ran inside. "Hey guys, check
    this out! Solar Eclipes!"
    Chuck, Chris, Amy, Tails, Chream and Cheese ran outside with Sonic
    to see for themselves.
    "This is strange! There was no such event forcasted anytime soon!"
    Chuck pointed out.
    "Maybe it's Dr. Eggman with another doomsday device!" Amy suggested.
    Cream and Cheese hid behind Sonic, whimpering at such a thought.
    Sonic was watching the ground for a moment, as if deep in thought,
    and slowly looked up, staring at the eclipes. Amy looked at Sonic and shook
    his arm. "Sonic, what are you doing?? You'll hurt your eyes that way!"
    Amy's statement was met by a wicked laugh that sounded from all around.
    Shaetore Valcena appeared right before Sonic's field of vision.
    "So I found you at last, Sonic the Hedgehog! And your little friends
    too!"
    Sonic stared transfixed on Shaetore, almost completely zoned out,
    his mouth hanging open slightly.
    Chris shook at Sonic. "Sonic, wake up! Who is that?!"
    Sonic blinked, barely able to hear Chris, as if he were a long
    distance away. "The...woman....from my nightmares..." he murmured.
    "The vampire lady?!" Amy screeched.
    Shaetore merely smirked, humorously. "So, I see your powers have
    manifested a lot further than I was left to believe."
    Sonic shook his head, trying to clear it. "I...what? What's going
    ON here? Who are you?!"
    Shaetore laughed, totally amused by the entire situation. "So you
    HAVE been raised as a mortal being all this time. And here I assumed
    you would of been trained with some Hunter skills! In that case,
    allow me to introduce myself, I am Shaetore Valcena, Queen of the
    Enternal Darkness."
    Chuck growled lowly and ran up beside Sonic. "Enough of this!
    Why are you here?"
    "What's the Eternal Darkness?" Chris whispered to Tails.
    Before Tails could reply, Shaetore spoke for him, sending a
    visible shiver down his spine. "Why my dear boy, why not ask me?
    I'll show you to my home!" Shaetore grinned. She looked back at Chuck.
    "As for you, old man, I am only after one thing! But why tell when I
    can show what I'm after?!"
    She laughed and dissappeared, and at once a great gaping black hole
    opened in midair, starting to suck them in like a vacuum cleaner.
    "RUN!!!!" Sonic yelled and grabbed Amy and Tails.
    They all tried to escape, but the force of the pull was greater than
    Sonic's speed.
    "Chris, get outta there!" Chuck yelled.
    "Grandpa, Sonic, help!" Chris yelled, grabbing a rock. He slipped
    and was being pulled into the hole.
    "CHRIS!" Sonic yelled and instictively grabbed his hand. They both
    were began to be pulled into the black gateway.
    "Sonic!" Amy yelled and leaped up after them, becoming airborne.
    "Chris!" Chuck called and followed the others.
    "Wait for me!!!" Tails yelled, chasing after them.
    "Us too!" Cream cried, grabbing Tails' hand and holding Cheese tightly
    as they soared through the air and in through the gateway. The portal closed
    as soon as the last one was pulled through.
    * * *
    "Sonic..." a whisper hissed.
    Sonic groaned as he was shook away. He opened his eyes to find Chris.
    "He's waking up," Chris told the others as Sonic sat up.
    "My head..." Sonic moaned, rubbing at it. "Where are we?"
    A voice laughed from all around. Shaetore's laugh. Sonic got to his
    feet, growling. "What do you WANT with us?!"
    Shaetore stepped from the shadows, grinning. "As I said, why tell..."
    She reached out to touch his cheek but he flinched away, noting her icy touch.
    She merely smiled, amused by the notion. "...when I can show you?"
    Sonic glared and backed up, pulling Chris with him. "Its me, isn't it?"
    Shaetore grinned. "Smart boy, Sonic."
    "Why Sonic? Why are you after only Sonic?" Amy demanded.
    Shaetore pretended to be interested in her long fingernails. "That
    business is only between Sonic and I. But if you want AN answer...let's
    just say Dr. Eggman needed you out of THE WAY."
    Sonic shook visibly with anger now. "Eggman is IN ON THIS?"
    "Not directly. He provides me with the information I need, and I let
    him keep that awful place called Earth."
    "And where are WE?" Sonic demanded.
    "The Kingdom of Eternal Darkness-"
    "WHERE? WHAT PLANET?!"
    There was a long silence, Sonic glaring death at the vampire.
    "...Mobius."
    Murmurs of "What?" "It can't be!" whispered among the animals.
    Sonic stared blankly at Shaetore for the longest time, somewhat in shock.
    Chris put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic....is that....does that mean-"
    Sonic looked down, his mind reeling in shock. "...yea Chris..." he
    murmured. "...we're back home....my world."
    "And none of you will leave anytime soon," Shaetore smirked.
    Chris glared at her, getting into a defensive stance. "You won't
    get away with this!"
    Shaetore laughed. "Of course I will! This is my kingdom, I can
    get away with EVERYTHING here."
    A THOCK rang throughout the hall of the gothic styled room,
    and an arrow pierced Shaetore right in the chest. She merely looked
    down at it, as the others also stared at it, and a female voice
    cut the silence with a cool calm voice. "Guess tonight's a bad night
    then, huh Shaetore?"
    From behind the group, a white female hedgehog stepped from the
    shadows, bearing a crossbow.
    Shaetore grasped the arrow and pulled it from her chest, the wound
    healing shut. "Hello Shalita. I wasn't expecting you so soon."
    She flicked the arrow back at Shalita, and she caught it midair.
    "Quite alright Shaetore. I heard you were having guests anyway,"
    she replied, reloading the arrow. "What's the occasion?"
    "Just some business with the male cobalt here," Shaetore replied
    calmly, gestering to Sonic.
    "And the others?"
    "Take them or leave them, they're none of my concern," Shaetore
    said, rather dully.
    "When I leave here, they're ALL coming with me, including the cobalt,"
    Shalita told her.
    Shaetore hissed in anger and suprised Sonic by grabbing his arm and
    holding him with a grip like death. "You can't have him! I waited too long
    for him!"
    "Shaetooore...." Shalita spoke warningly, pulling out a sword. "The
    cobalt, or your head."
    Shaetore growled and pushed Sonic at her. "Fine, take him, but don't
    think I won't be coming after him."
    Shalita gestered Sonic to the door. "You know me better than that,
    Shaetore," she smirked. She looked at the others. "Come on."
    They looked at each other, a little hesitant to be going with
    a stranger.
    "Come ON, guys, you wanna live or you wanna die?" Shalita growled.
    "That settles it for me," tails said, walking towards her and Sonic.
    The others mutually agreed, and together, they left the room, and Shaetore
    to fume silently.
    


	2. Kingdom of Hope

Chapter 2: Kingdom of Hope
    Sonic and company ran outside. They looked up and what had to be a
    LARGE twisted black palace.
    "Where ARE we?" Sonic stared. "This cannot be Mobius..."
    "'Course it is, where else would we be?" Shalita said, rolling her
    eyes. "Come on, we better go before we become lunch."
    Sonic resisted the urge to demand who she was and quickly followed
    her down a path away from the palace. "Where ARE we going?" Sonic asked.
    "Hope City, of course!" Shalita grinned softly. "A safe place away
    from here at any rate."
    "How safe?" Amy asked.
    Shalita smirked towards Amy. "Let's just say that Shaetore has yet
    to find us."
    After about a mile down the road, Shalita trailed off the path
    towards a rather large tree with a nest of twisting branches and roots
    coming out of the ground.
    "Hey, I seen this type of tree before! It grows on Earth," Chris said.
    "I forgot the name of it though."
    "Yes, it DOES look indigonus to the trees that grow on Earth," Chuck
    confirmed.
    "So why are we stopping here?" Cream asked softly.
    Shalita tapped into a wrist communicator strapped to her left wrist.
    "Shalita to Sophia. Launch the generator and prepare to recieve seven
    travellers."
    A female voice replied. "Generator launching. 30 seconds till portal
    generation."
    Sonic's ear flicked and he turned around. "Hey, something's coming."
    Shalita turned around and touched her left temple. A device slid out
    and over her eyes to form high-tech goggles. The lens on the device flickered
    with incoming information. "Vampires. I count five of them coming this way."
    Sonic posed into a defensive stance. "I'll stop them."
    Shalita grabbed his hand. "Wait, the portal is about to open. I'll
    slow them down."
    Before waiting for Sonic to answer, she lifted her right arm and shot
    five balls of energy at the oncoming group of vampires.
    "Look the other away!" Shalita warned, turning around to face the tree.
    The others followed suit, and became aware of what looked like light
    pulsing behind them brightly, like lightning, judging by the light that
    reflected off the tree.
    "That'll blind them temporarily," Shalita said. A purple portal started
    to form in the tree. "And there's our ride. Everyone in NOW!"
    Shalita escorted them into the portal and quickly followed suit.
    * * *
    
    Among the brilliant glow if the city lights, Central Command was lit
    up grandly tonight with its huge ground lights. Such a sign reminded people
    in the city that a mission outside the city was underway.
    Inside Central Command, a HUGE generator was maintaining the entrance
    to the Eternal Darkness, awaiting the arrival of the returning captian and
    her guests. Sonic was the first one to literally fly out of the portal,
    landing face down on the hard marble floor. Following were Chuck and Chris,
    landing in a side tumble, Cream, Cheese, and Tails landing on their tails,
    and finally Shalita, who landed in a flip onto her feet.
    A white fox, that was maintaining the controls, picked up her hand radio.
    "We have them. Shut down the Generator."
    The white fox touched some buttons on her control panel, and the
    purple portal began to shrink and close.
    "Portal shut down complete," another female voice spoke over the
    radio.
    "Confirmed," the white fox replied and left her control panel to
    meet with Shalita. "Welcome home, Captian. Mission sucessful?"
    "You got it, Sophia," Shalita told her, guestering to Sonic and
    company, who were getting to their feet and dusting themselves off.
    "Shaetore's after the cobalt, and apparently pulled his friends with
    them."
    Sophia peered over Shalita's shoulder towards Sonic. "And she
    travelled into another dimention just for him?"
    "Apparently. But why, I have yet to figure out," Shalita sighed.
    "Prepare rooms for the lot. I'll take them out to get something to eat."
    * * *
    
    Shalita took the group out to eat at one of the finest restuarants
    in town.
    "Order anything on the menu. I'm paying the ticket," Shalita smiled.
    "This is very kind of you, but we still don't know your name, or
    why you're helping us. Or what's going on for that matter," Chuck pointed
    out.
    Shalita smacked her forehead. "I am SO SORRY. We WERE so busy tryin
    to escape, that I never DID introduced myself."
    She cleared her throat. "My name is Shalita Ranay. I am Captian
    of the Hope City division of the Interdimentional Protection Agency, also known
    as IPA. And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"
    "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic grinned.
    "Everyone calls me Tails. I'm Sonic's best buddy!"
    Cream smiled. "My name is Cream, and this is my chao friend, Cheese."
    "I'm Chuck Thorndyke, a scientist. And this is my grandson, Chris
    Thorndyke," Chuck said, gestering to Chris. Chris grinned and waved.
    Shalita looked them. "Its very nice to meet you all."
    A waiter came to take their orders.
    "But now I have
    a more important question, Sonic," Shalita said after the waiter left.
    "What does Shaetore Valcena want with you?"
    Sonic shrugged. "I have NO idea. She's been haunting my dreams for
    a week now, and suddenly one day, she appeared at Chris's place, after me.
    She dragged me and my friends back to that wacked out place."
    "The Kingdom of Eternal Darkness. Its said that its where all vampires
    are born," Shalita explained. "So what dimention are you guys from?"
    The others looked at each other before Chuck spoke. "We don't know the
    "name" of our "dimention", but our planet is called "Earth"."
    "Earth..." Shalita repeated. "What a simplistic yet fitting name.
    Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Mobius."
    "Actually," Sonic interupted. "Chuck and Chris are from Earth. The
    rest of us are native Mobians."
    "Oh! In that case, welcome home!" Shalita smiled, correcting herself.
    The waiters brought out their food, and they began eating. Shalita
    looked back up at Sonic. "Err, getting back to the point...you said
    that you had dreams of Shaetore?"
    Sonic nodded. "She said something about my 'powers'."
    Shalita was deep in thought. "Powers....what is it that could make
    Shalita want to drag you back to Mobius so badly, that she risked dimentional
    crossing detection?"
    "Here's a better question. Why didn't Shaetore retaliate and attack
    you directly?" Sonic asked.
    "'Cause she knows I'll remove her head and her seat of power if I come
    so close," Shalita said.
    "So why didn't you just do that anyway and get rid of this menece?"
    Sonic demanded.
    "Because if I did so, then the Alpha vampire will take control,"
    Shalita said calmly. "Shaetore knows this, but she also knows that I
    WILL behead her if given the chance."
    "Who's the Alpha?" Chuck asked.
    "We don't know yet, we're still searching for him," Shalita said.
    "We don't know much on the Alpha, but its become painfully clear that
    the Alpha and Queen vampires do NOT get along. Shaetore has not attempted
    to interupt our away teams to search the globe for him, cause she knows we're out
    to kill him. It just assures her that she is absolute ruler."
    "Does this mean that the ruler of the vampire rotates between
    male and female vampires?" Chuck asked.
    "You got it, which is why we have to kill the Alpha first, so
    that when we kill the Queen, her powers will NOT pass on to him."
    "So what does this have to do with me?" Sonic asked.
    Shalita thought long and hard on this one. "She wouldn't be
    trying this hard to get a hold of you unless you were someone really special.."
    Her eyes widen. "...unless you may hold the blood of the Eternal..."
    Everyone leaned in. "The what?"
    "The Eternal. In vampire folklore, the Eternal was a Mobian born of
    divine blood that was invulnerable to a vampire bite. To vamires, this is
    their greatest good, as well as their greatetst evil. The eternal could
    feed thousands of vampires forever and never die from bloodloss, but
    in its greatest threat, cannot bend to their will by the bite," Shalita explained.
    "Divine blood?" Sonic asked. The he waves his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa,
    I cannot be an Eternal, I'm not THAT special."
    Shalita thought. "I can't think of anything else that she would be
    after."
    "She's got the wrong hedgehog. I can't be this Eternal person!" Sonic
    insisted.
    "Well there's only one way to find out for sure," Shalita said. "We'd need to
    get a sample of your blood to test. And just to make sure, I suggest the others
    supply a sample as well."
    The others look at each other and nodded in mutal agreement.
    "I don't see why not," Sonic agreed.
    Shalita nodded and looked at Chuck. "Chuck, you said you were a scientist,
    right? Perhaps you can help me study the samples."
    "I'd be glad so, Shalita," Chuck grinned.
    Shalita stood up from the table. "Alright then, let's do this!"
    


	3. Shadow

You know, some point in a person's life, someone has to ask: "How does this begin?"

I am often asked about the origins of my AI artwork. I often answer them that I wrote a fanfiction called "Alpha Identity"

The original version was far from what I had truely intended, for at the time I wrote it, I was still a closet Sonadow fan. So there was no Sonadow references at all.

In late 2003, about the time that the first season of Sonic X launched in America, I had started to write a rewrite of AI, but this time centering it more around the Sonic X series at the time. It was probably my best writing.

Alas, the rewrite was not to last, for my laptop had fried somewhere in the middle of my writing the third chapter. And I was too depressed to go back and finish it.

Until now.

Now that I am far far out of the closet, I have revisited and reread over my AI stuff (because people keep asking me about it), and so I feel...confident now, to continue where I left off, and write AI in the version I had intended, with some new ideas injected in.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present at long last: ALPHA IDENTITY UNCUT.

Last thing: Shalita from the previous 2 chapters is now "Siren"

Chapter 03: "Shadow"

Siren was all too glad to lead Sonic down through the city, headed back for Central Command. A large crystal palace overlooked Hope City, and Siren escorted her guests inside.

In the Foyer, Siren was greeted by Sophia, who waved to the others.

"Hey Sophie, can you show our guests to their rooms? I'm going to show Sonic to the medlab."

Sophia nodded with a smile. "Naturally." She leaned in close that only Siren could hear. "You-Know-Who is waiting in the lab, and he's NOT in a good mood."

Siren rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess. The dreams. AGAIN."

A quiet nod from Sophia was all Siren needed to sigh. "I'll deal with it. Sonic, Chuck, follow me."

Once in the medlab, Siren gestured around. "Alright Chuck, feel free to look around. Sonic, come sit here on the table..."

She smiled and patted a spot on the medical table for Sonic to sit at. As Sonic sat down, Siren gestured to a lab table. "Chuck, when I get your medical samples from Sonic, you and I can check them out over here."

Chuck nodded. "I gotcha."

Siren turned towards another door. "Just...give me a few minutes. I have another patient to deal with..."

"No problem Sy," Sonic said, as Siren slipped behind a door.

Chuck shook his head. "What a strange day this has been."

"Hey, you're not the one getting hunted by some crazy lady vampire chick," Sonic pointed out, folding his arms.

"Touche."

While Chuck was checking out the lab equipment, Sonic was sitting on the table, thinking to himself. Something felt weird as he sat there, and he couldn't help but wonder that there was this strange feeling of deja vu. At that point, Sophia entered the lab. "Hey Chuck, can you give me a hand for a moment? I got some equipment out in the hallway here, and I need to know what you guys are gonna need to check out blood samples."

"Sure thing," Chuck replied.

Sophia nodded, taking Chuck's hand and leading him out from the medlab. Sophia poked her head back in for a moment to look at Sonic. "Be right back."

Sonic waved his hand at her. "Hey, no problem. I'll be right here..."

Sophia nodded and closed the door, leaving Sonic alone for a bit. As Sonic sat there, his ears were able to pick up some noise going on in the other lab. Was he imagining things, or was he hearing the sound of fighting coming from the other lab? A loud THUD moments later, and all was quiet. Sonic blinked. What was that all about? "Uh...Siren? Is everything okay over there?"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard, and the door opened. But it wasn't Siren standing in the doorway. In fact, it was a male black hedgehog, bearing red stripes, red eyes, and a white tuft of chest fur. Sonic seemed to pale at what he was seeing, reconizing the other. "Sh...Shadow...?"

Ruby eyes transfixed on the other for a moment, reconizing the blue hedgehog silently, before he stepped forward, making his approach directly towards Sonic. Sonic's eyes widen. He thought Shadow had died after the ARK had been destroyed. But here was, approaching Snic with a determination in his eyes. The first idea that came to Sonic was to bolt, but he knew the other hedgehog was just as fast, and twice as deadly. But he didn't want to become a sitting duck, either. Sonic's ears flattened finally, glaring at the black hedgehog. "What're you doing here? What happened to Siren???"

Sonic bolted to his feet, hands up in a defensive position, but was rather taken by suprise when Shadow grabbed his hands and pushed them away, leaving Sonic wide open. Though with Shadow's hands being preoccupied holding Sonic, what could Shadow possibly do now, Sonic wondered.

The answer, he found, was MUCH more suprising, for, as if in a drunken stupor, Shadow leaned in and pressed lips to his, taking Sonic by suprise, his eyes widening. Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's most hated rival...was kissing him?

Sonic tried to move his arms, though admittedly doing it feebly so. He felt so weak in body. Surely Shadow was not THAt strong...was Shadow getting stronger? He didn't want to admit to getting weaker, and yet...those lips. They were suprisingly soft and gentle...and his breath...it had a sweet, yet spict scent...cinnamin and pepperment? Eyes slipped close, and Sonic felt his mind drifting away from reality...

The door opened and Chuck and Sophia came in, both carrying a box of equipment and chattering up a storm.

"-so the energy output becomes so great, it takes time for the portal generator to warm up," Sophia said.

"Amazing," Chuck marvelled, looking up. "It must take a lot of-HOLY HANNAH!"

Sophia gasped as Chuck dropped the box of equipment, staring ahead towards where he was viewing Sonic and Shadow kissing. Sophia stared and blinked before she dropped her box of equipment and ran for the ajoining lab.

Chuck didn't know what to do or say, staring at the two hedgehogs. On one hand, he could see now that Shadow, a hedgehog once focused on destroying the world, and saved it, was alive.

On the other hand, he was LOCKING LIPS with Sonic...another GUY.

And apparently Sonic wasn't aware of anything that was happening, until he heard a large CLANG, and Shadow fell away from Sonic, unconcious. Behind Shadow, Siren stood with a large, heavy medical tray in her hand, having wacked Shadow upside the head with it. Siren sighed as she set the tray aside. "Shadow is NOT gonna be happy when he wakes up."

Sonic blinked, as if in a daze. He looked up to Chuck, then to Sophia, and Siren, then down to the unconcious Shadow. "Wha...what jus-"

"Uh-" Chuck started to speak, but Sophia disrupted.

"YOU WERE K I S-"

"SOPHIA!"

Siren cut Sophia off before turning to Sonic. "I am so SORRY Sonic. Shadow's been having problems as of late, so I tried giving Shadow a drug to help him sleep. But something about it made him go insane, and he knocked me out for a moment. He must of been sleepwalking or something just a moment ago."

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck as Siren and Sophia helped the unconcious Shadow up and took him from the room. He looked up towards Chuck blankly, who just stared back. "...what...?"

Chuck finally shrugged and went to pick up the box of equipment. "Other than the fact you looked like you enjoyed that-"

it finally dawned on Sonic what Chuck was saying and hit the panic button. "Now look man-!"

Chuck actually laughed. "Calm down, Sonic. Nothing's gonna be said."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. However, as Sophia and Siren were coming back to the room, he added. "Just...be careful of what you say and do around Shadow. You don't know how he truely feels yet."

Siren agreed as she went to set up the medical equipment. "Yea, you never know. The truth will set your heart free."

"Okay, enough!" Sonic demanded. "Let's just get this thing done and over with..."


End file.
